1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel.
The flat panel display apparatus includes a bottom chassis, a mold frame, and a top chassis to couple the display panel to the backlight unit. The bottom chassis includes a bottom portion and a sidewall extending from the bottom portion.
The sidewall is coupled to the mold frame. The backlight unit is accommodated or housed in the mold frame and the bottom chassis. The display panel is on the backlight unit.
The top chassis includes a cover portion to cover an edge of the display panel and a sidewall extending from the cover portion. The sidewall of the top chassis faces the sidewall of the bottom chassis. Accordingly, the top chassis faces the bottom chassis and is coupled to the bottom chassis to fix the display panel to the backlight unit.
In recent years, a narrow bezel structure minimizing a width of a non-active area of the display apparatus has been widely used.